115246-about-megaservers-and-pvp-vs-pve-population
Content ---- ---- ---- What date filter did you use for that post count? It was the only pvp beta server, and there weren't any other pvp realm forum for guilds to make their pre-launch recruitment posts. That said, Pergo probably still is the highest pop server, but the forum post count is perhaps not the right metric. There are 2 PvP transfer destination versus 4 PvE transfer destination... so if I have to bet money, I'd say the PvE will end up being more populated post mega. Just imo! | |} ---- There's always going to be far more PvE players than PvP. This is not news. Forums were purged just before launch. Pre-launch posting and recruitment wouldn't apply | |} ---- Take a look at the realm forum. Pergo has 35 pages worth of threads, and the oldest one to show for me is from March 20. Actually, General Discussion is showing the same date, so I guess the big purge must have been the day before. | |} ---- ---- A few threads with older dates were saved upon player request, but the wipe happened after that. The oldest post in "My Content" is the 10th of June. | |} ---- I would move from Stormtalon to Pergo right now given the chance and none of my toons are very high with the exception of my first who is 50 and only mines and I'm pretty sure I could convince a couple of members of my very small guild to go as well. | |} ---- I don't care if they run this game into the ground and turn it into an idle MMO made of real cash money, I will lose every ounce of my stuff if they allow this. ಠ_ಠ Edited October 13, 2014 by BusterCasey Language | |} ---- ---- How it compares is no world pvp, so you wouldn't go through the tedium of what you are saying. Population? I'd figure it being pretty similar, though more people tend to chat on pergo, in my experience. This "guild" and "raid" stuff? People from PvP say it's dead and PvE is better, people from PvE say it's dead and that PvP is better. Dailies are still boring, there are no skirmishes, nor are there stalkers ganking you.(unless you want all that in which case you just hoof it across the border) | |} ---- Did you miss the exile raid in Illium over the weekend? Apparently there were 70+ exiles in two raid groups. Granted, this only happens once in a blue moon... and well, the auto-unflag in your capital city doesn't help the fun either. | |} ---- So Kyoski let me ask you this, in one reply you say that you would be mad if they allowed PVE to PVP servers but your next comment is saying how thee is no open world PVP on Pergo and that you will not even get ganked. So with those 2 statements where is it harder to level up on a PVP server. Unfortunately I was forced to roll on PVE because that is were my wife wanted to be after she had a really bad time with the trolls in TERA. I have been flagged on all my toons since I learned about the option and If someone on a PVP server wants to level up with out going into the world they can through all instanced PVP. Ironically what my wife did. I also have 3 friends that came to Wildstar with me and rolled on a PVE server with us. If this taught me anything it is that woman truly do rule the world. I hope you wouldn't leave because they let some poor sap like me transfer and play how I want to today not how my wife wanted to yesterday. I am not trying to combative and I hope you have a great day and good luck in all of your future adventuring were ever it might lye. | |} ---- I I tried looking for Cougar's statement that this was being looked into but failed to find it :/ was wondering if you could be kind enough to point me in the right direction. | |} ---- Is this true? If it's that's great news. | |} ---- ---- ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/106321-wildstar-forums-code-of-conduct/ | |} ---- i should think it would be easier to get a premade together for low level pvp on pergo than it is on stormtalon, hence my desire to move to pergo Edit: also all my alts pretty much leveled in BGs | |} ---- ---- ---- yes i know, mores the pity and i still think it's dumb | |} ----